dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Logos Wiki:Redesigns
D'ream '''L'ogos 'W'iki 'ReD'esigns ('''DLW Red) is a page where people in Dream Logos Wiki submit their redesigns of any logos. The logos redesigned need to be used for their respective brands/companies. Ootwar Cnstudioslaserconcepttemplate.png|Cartoon Network Studios (2016, remade by Tjdrum) zwart arbeid redesign.png|Zwart Arbeid (2017, original logo at top left) Doozer 2018.png|Doozer (2017 A) Doozer transparent.png|Doozer (2017 B) Rogue Pictures 2018.png|If Rogue Pictures was ever to be revived by Comcast (2017) patreon 2017.png|Patreon (2017). Their second logo is real ugly. pandemic.png|If EA revived Pandemic Studios, this logo or similiar could be used... KitKat.png|A concept of a new logo for KitKat, if Nestle ever changed it. Viasat_Action_(by_Laser_Pikachus).png|I spent like 20 minutes on this, and it looks cool, I guess Amsterdam_2028.png|If Amsterdam won the bid for 2028 Olympics Virgin_redesign.png|Virgin re-design Ikea_rebrand_by_ootwar.png|Ikea re-design Bbcrebrand.png|BBC re-brand CPN by Ootwar.png|CPN Media Group Quest rebrand proposal.png|Quest. Formula-S logo.png|What if FIA sanctioned a motosport class for solar racing? Formula-S logo print.png|(Print version) Vox rebrand.png|VOX (RTL) telenor by ootwar.png|Telenor ElStar by Ootwar.svg|ElStar Logomaster210 Espn5logo20102018.png|ESPN 5, if TV5 still uses its 2010 logo.. nbc197986.png|NBC present logo if it is using its 1979-86 logo. Enzosmile Saeta TV fanmade logo 2017.png|What if Saeta TV didn't steal the CBS eye? (2017) EsaïeGregoryPrickett Big Save.png|What if Big Save Furniture (El Kadsre) got a new logo? MJAbiera Pbaespn51718.jpg|PBA on ESPN 5 (what if PBA on ESPN 5 adopts NBA on ESPN logo?) nbc (1).png|Sky Limited (What if Sky Limited adopts NBC/Comcast peacock?) latest_cb=20180721125420-svg.png|Telemontecarlo (What if TMC Italy was acquired by News Corporation?) JuanTheFilipino 20190809_131735.png|Air Djibouti 20190814_194149.png|TVP (Poland) Wikia_2012.png|Fandom •~• 20190828_062936.png|Star Music (ABS-CBN) AmazingTLM Marvel 2019.png|Marvel Maalaala Mo Kaya logo.png|Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) Rockstar Games logo.png|Rockstar Games SonicAlexanderDX97 Capcom_2019.png|Capcom MTV3 Finland Logo.png|MTV3 Finland Multishow redesign.png|Multishow (Brazil) Westwood Studios redesign.png|Westwood Studios Rare redesign.png|Rare SNK Redesign.png|SNK SNK Neo Geo redesign.png|SNK Neo Geo concept CNX 2020 revival.png|CNX (UK) CNXGO.png|CNX Go (2020 concept) Ben Tran Discord Logo Concept.png|Discord logo. Mediacorp Channel 5 logo.png|Mediacorp Channel 5 logo Mediacorp Channel U logo.png|What if Mediacorp Channel U doesn't use as a SPH MediaWorks era? Walkmanlogo.png|Walkman logo. BBClogo.png|BBC logo styled from the past. SCTVIndonesialogo.png|SCTV (Indonesia) logo. TV3Malaysialogo.png|TV3 (Malaysia) logo. Panasoniclogo.png|The 1971 Panasonic logo is so Outdated. They need a new logo. HBOlogo.png|HBO logo. The current logo is plain, and it was out of date. PBSlogo.png|PBS logo mixed of 1984 and 1971. NBCmashup.png|A NBC mashup of Living Color Peacock, Outline N with Peacock and 1986 Peacock. Channel8_UTV_styled.png|What if Channel 8 styled as UTV? UTV Channel 8 styled.png|UTV (Northern Ireland) styled as Channel 8 Singapore. CBSnewwordmark.png|CBS (America) should have a new wordmark. BFDI season2 Styled.png|Styled as BFDIA logo. KBSKorea Redesign.png|KBS South Korea Singtel redesign.png|Singtel HBOlogo (alt).png|HBO (alt) Television Corporation of Yoyle 1994 logo.png VirginMediaGuy Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão logo concept.png|What if Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão looked like the RDF Television logo? SBT logo concept (Alternate).png|What if Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão looked like the RDF Television logo? (clickbait alt.) What if Galaxy (UK) has revived.png|What if Galaxy (UK) has revived by Sky UK? SRF logo concept.png|SRF (2019) SRF1 logo concept.png|SRF 1 (2019) SRF Zwei logo concept.png|SRF Zwei (SRF Two) (2019) Nintendon't Nintendo redesign.png Windows 19 idea.png|W19, aka "Windows 11". The next generation of old Windows' revival, instead of 2.0 and 1.0, the 9x systems. Wikipedia 2015.png|weird 3D + serif text is super outdated. Nihal100 0C933E7D-D389-4A1F-8F52-568FB0D97670.jpeg|Disney XD B3E9A634-4ED0-4CBE-B52D-7CA2942F9D2E.jpeg|BBC Select if is revived by BBC 0FF414BA-356C-4816-A080-FCEC5AF29B81.jpeg|TFO (Canada) If TF1 Brought This Channel 1BADCE19-7C3A-4EDE-BC68-0ED8ED157CBB.jpeg|Yoopa (Canada) Thomas Kong62704/TKong Rede Tupi Redesign.svg|Rede Tupi (Brazil) Commodore concept.svg|Commodore Computers S9 Closing Logo Wiki TVE logo concept.png|Television Espanola Google logo concept.png|Google Logo Concept. CNA Logo Concept.png|Channel NewsAsia Concept logo. ANTV Concept.png|ANTV logo Concept JVTA Mapping TVNZSuggestedRebrandJVTA.png|TVNZ TheSuperLogoFan1924 TVP (Concept).png|Telewizja Polska Lim07 Mediacorpredesign.png|Mediacorp Rctiredesign.png|RCTI tntredesign.png|TNT (Russia) Bianche2006 Intel 2018.png|Intel FinnyRises Cookiejarrevivedlogo..png|If Cookie Jar got revived by DHX Media as their "sister" company Disney XD goes Deluxe.png|Disney XD SonicFan08 anglia2019.png|Anglia, if revived by ITV border2019.png|Border, if revived by ITV carlton2019.png|Carlton, if revived by ITV central2019.png|Central, if revived by ITV channel2019.png|Channel, if revived by ITV grampian2019.png|Grampian, if revived by ITV and STV granada2019.png|Granada, if revived by ITV htv2019.png|HTV, if revived by ITV lwt2019.png|LWT, if revived by ITV meridian2019.png|Meridian, if revived by ITV tynetees2019.png|Tyne Tees, if revived by ITV westcountry2019.png|Westcountry, if revived by ITV yorkshire2019.png|Yorkshire, if revived by ITV bbcchoice2019.png|BBC Choice, if revived by the BBC BigSpinCoaster Brothers 2019 Revival logo.png|Brothers (2019; revival) Justice 2019 redesigned logo.png|Justice (2019; redesign) Justice & Brothers 2019 revival logo.png|Justice & Brothers (2019; revival) I!prez Noahryann09 Johnmapper321 Category:Redesigns WeirdCube BBC 1 new logo.png|If BBC rebranded with numbers inside squares. BBC 2 new logo.png bbc 3 new logo.png bbc 4 new logo.png bbc radio 1 new logo.png|If BBC Radio rebranded the same way BBC would've rebranded. bbc radio 1xtra new logo.png bbc radio 2 new logo.png bbc radio 3 new logo.png bbc radio 4 new logo.png bbc radio 5 new logo.png bbc radio 5 sports new logo.png bbc radio 6 new logo.png bbc radio 7 new logo.png bbc radio asia new logo.png EthansNetwork7 Tanardo Loud GTV Indonesia 2019 logo redesign.png|GTV (Indonesia) Axioo redesign.png|Axioo AngryBirdy9001 FandomLogo2019.png|Fandom CNTooLogo2017.png|Cartoon Network Too, if revived by WarnerMedia Entertainment Boomerang 2014.png|Boomerang (Thailand) is the only one with the 2004 logo. The logo should update FirefoxPocket.png|Firefox Pocket didn't change his logo when Lockwise, Send and Monitor arrived Word.png|Word Excel.png|Excel Powerpoint.png|Powerpoint Outlook.png|Outlook Onenote.png|Onenote Publisher.png|Publisher Access.png|Access Visio.png|Visio (wait, am i the only one who posted Microsoft Office redesigns?) TheiIHQ 20200207_161926.png| Microsoft 20200207_163916.png|Samsung (1979) 20200207_164258.png|Samsung w/ it's Name (1979)